Thunderstorms
by Xxanime'obcessedxX
Summary: Light's afraid of thunderstorms? who would've guessed


Decided to give writing another shot. ^^ Hopefully, this one will be better. Also, I'll try not to abuse the comma's as much, hehe.

Again, Death note yaoi L/Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing. D':

Warning: OOC L and Light. Also, I noticed that I have developed a fetish for making the death note characters blush. Friggin' writing habits…please don't kill me. You're probably thinking that it wont be bad…but it is. It always is…=3="

Also, if I were to continue writing these kinds of fanfic, would anyone read them? Curious. :]

~btw, I don't think I mentioned it in the story, at all…but it takes place when they are chained together ^^ obviously lol~

__________________________________________________________

Light and L say on the couch, looking over files. It had been dark out for hours now, and the rest of the team had gone home for the night. It was raining all day, and Light was bored out of his mind; there was little conversation throughout the day, as they looked over old files, finding nothing new. He sipped at his coffee, staring at the screen, with unseeing eyes, while L stacked some sugar cubes into a pyramid. Light looked over to him, rolling his eyes, at the detectives childish behavior. Briefly, he remembered his parents telling him as a child, not to play with his food. As Light directed his attention back to the screen, a loud, sudden thunder sounded, outside. He jumped, wide-eyed, nearly losing the laptop occupying his lap, luckily catching it in time. A few seconds of awkward silence passed.

L looked over to Light, surprised. "Light-kun? Is everything okay?"

"Of course. Just startled me, is all." he replied, trying to straighten himself out.

"Mm." L looked at him, doubted, but said nothing.

They went back to working, both silent, until louder thunder came, along with lightning, brightening the sky. The lamp flickered, Light tensed up, closing his eyes impossible tight. It took every once of his pride to suppress the whimper that threatened to escape his lips. L looked over, again to the boy, surprised, and intrigued. A smirk found it's way across his lips, but he still remained silent.

Light cleared his throat, opened his eyes, and stood up. "…I'm thirsty." he declared, walking towards the kitchen, leaving L no choice, but to follow.

"Light-kun…are you afraid of thunderstorms?" he smirked.

Light wanted to beat the smugness out of his voice. "Of course not, Ryuuzaki, don't be ridiculous."

"Am I? because judging by your reactions to the thunder, I'd say you _were_ scared."

He snorted, pouring himself a glass of water. "What's there to be scared of?"

Just as Light took a sip of water, the light's went out, and a low, sudden rumble was heard, along with a shatter, as Light dropped his glass. Once the light's came back on, L saw that Light had taken up a position on the floor, much like when L sat down, only he was shaking, slightly, eyes closed tightly. Concerned, L crouched down beside the scared boy, lifting his chin to look at him. "Light-kun…" he said. When Light remained unmoving, he frowned, slightly, and repeated, "Light."

Opening his eyes, he blushed, embarrassed by his fear. "W-what?" he asked, not making eye contact.

L chuckled at the adorable look on the boys face, "There's nothing to be afraid of, Light. Thunder can't hurt you." he said.

"I _know_ it can't _hurt _me, but that doesn't make it any less-" another loud rumble interrupted Light, causing him to put his head back down, tightly closing his eyes.

L looked to the boy, sympathetically, and wrapped his arms around him, so Light's head was resting on L's shoulder. Lights eyes shot open and he looked at L, embarrassed. "What are y-you…?" another thunder crashed in the background. They both were blushing now, as Light had buried his face in L's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. L soothingly rubbed Light's back, hoping to calm him down, achieving the desired affect. Light's breathing returned to normal, as his heart stopped pounding, and he calmed down.

"S-so…" L cleared his throat, trying to control the blush that he knew was spread across his face. "Why _are_ you afraid of thunder?"

"It's only at night…" he mumbled. "And I wasn't always afraid; actually, it just recently started to bother me. Haven't the slightest idea why…"

"Is that so? How unusual…" he muttered, mostly to himself.

Light blushed, feeling awkward in the position they were currently in, "Um well…" he shifted, signaling that he was uncomfortable. L, realizing what he was trying to say, let go of him, blushing as he stood up, Light doing the same. "…sorry about that…but uh….thank you….Ryuuzaki." Light muttered, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"Don't mention it, Light-kun…but we should get back to work…" he said, also avoiding looking at the boy.

"Yeah." and with that, they awkwardly started to walk back to the room they were previously in. [A/N: lol…Watari will clean up the broken glass and spilt water on the floor…xDD] However, once they got back, sitting on the couch, more thunder came and Light had once again latched himself onto L. half expecting it, L said nothing, just waited for it to pass. He wrapped his arms around him, secretly happy, and rested his head on top of Light's.

"…Light-kun what is your favorite color?" L asked, ignoring the thunder in the background.

Confused by the random question, Light asked "what?"

"What is your favorite color?" he repeated.

"Um…blue I guess…why?" he asked, looking up at him. He blushed, a little at how close they were but didn't move.

"I also like the color blue."

Light couldn't help but laugh. "That's good to know, Ryuuzaki."

"Is it?" he asked to himself. Light buried his face in L again, afraid of the crashing thunder. L could have sworn he heard Light whimper, but he wasn't sure. He tightened his grip on the boy, feeling his face get hot, as he continued, "…And your favorite animal?"

"Cats…and yourself?" he said, looking up at him.

L smiled. He never pictured Light-kun as a cat lover…"_Cats_, Light-kun? I, myself, like penguins."

"Yes, cats. _Penguins?_"

"Yes, penguins." they both smiled. "I never pictured you as a cat lover."

He chuckled, "What's so bad about me liking cars?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." he laughed and continued, "Favorite holiday?"

Light remained quite for a few moments, thinking. "I suppose…Halloween."

"Really…as is mine." he smiled. "May I ask why?"

"I don't know, I always liked dressing up, as a kid…it was fun."

L smiled, "I like the candy." knowing that he was being serious about that, Light burst out laughing. "Also, it is the anniversary of my birth."

He stopped laughing, "Really? You were born on Halloween? How…suiting." he decided on. Suddenly realizing that they were still impossibly close, arms around each other, he blushed darkle. He attempted to squirm out of L's grip, looking down out of embarrassment. "I'm so sorry…I-I didn't realize t-that…I was still…"

Blushing just as badly, L tightened his grip on the boy. "It's okay…I don't mind…" Light smiled, shyly, and relaxed, as they fell into a comfortable silence. The thunder was still going on, but Light couldn't care less. They sat there like that, together, and fell asleep, smiling, in each other's arms.

=//3//=""""

I know. While writing this I was like "WTF THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE TO ME." …and I'm not going to lie…after the kitchen part, I honestly had no idea what I was writing, so that's why the ending was crappier than the beginning…gomen.

And uh yeah…I have more ideas…might type them up too, if anyone would read? Perhaps I will stop making Light such a wuss…but then again….maybe I wont :]

And in case any of you were wondering:

1) I did NOT make up that L's b-day was on Halloween. Look it up.

2) Cat's and penguin's are my favorite animals :]

3) As a kid, Light would be the pink power ranger for Halloween. Cause pink is manly xDD

…Reviews make for a happy writer. And…faving and running make for a writer that will chase you down with a spork, shouting about how I will shove it down your throat.

Wouldn't want that, right? :]


End file.
